100 momentos (Sonamy)
by zydiana16love
Summary: 100 Momentos diferentes sobre la relación de nuestra pareja: Sonamy.
1. Lluvia

**1° Capítulo: Lluvia.**

— Estúpido Sonic.— Chilló nuevamente encontrándose en el parque de la enorme ciudad donde vivía.

Sus lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con volver a salir de sus grandes ojos verdes jade. ¿Por qué? Simplemente una sola palabra: Sonic. El erizo por el que estuvo enamorada desde su corta edad, y ahora: era su novio. Un gran deseo cumplido de su parte, pero creer que todo su mundo sería feliz con tal de estar juntos, estaba completamente equivocada.

Abrazó sus rodillas hundiendo su rostro en ellas con una tristeza profunda, sabía que Sonic no la había perseguido desde que salió de aquella cafetería. Y no solo era eso lo peor, la había humillado delante de todos, ¡Vaya novio que traía!

Una gota tras otra comenzaron a tocar sus púas, a la vez que poco a poco se mojaba. Pero aun así eso no le importaba. ¿Qué más daba si se mojaba? A nadie le importaría de cualquier manera.

— Soy una inútil. — Musitó derrotada por fin.

Recordó nuevamente aquella escena de hace minutos, donde estar volando en las nubes soñando con su primera cita hecha realidad la mandaron a dar un tropiezo mojando a un cliente; quien en ese momento se exaltó de ira al ver su ropa elegante manchada de café por culpa de alguien como ella. Obviamente Sonic no había dado apoyo más que a ese señor, sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos que la llegaban a predominar.

— ¿Piensas seguir allí? — Llamó aquella voz de hace un rato, sorprendiéndola al instante.

— …Sonic…— Susurró levantando su mirada, topándose con esos ojos que la hacían estremecer. El erizo azul se encontraba de pie, enfrente de ella sujetando un paraguas para protegerlos un poco de la lluvia que había comenzado en segundos. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Ya es tarde. — Obvió su pregunta. — ¿Cuánto piensas más quedarte sola aquí? — Insistió nuevamente.

— ¿Eso importa? — Respondió casi perceptible tratando de esquivar la mirada intensa de su novio. — Mejor… ¡Qué! —Exclamó sorprendida al sentir como Sonic la colocaba delante de él, obligándola a ponerse de pie. Lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos por tal expresión descarada. Miró con tristeza inmensa a su novio, mientras era guiada más a él por sus brazos, rodeándola suavemente y envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

— Sonic…

— No fue tu culpa. — Contestó en un suspiro. — Además era común que te quedaras impresionada por tener una cita, ¿No crees? — Acercó sus labios a los de Amy, robándole un beso que al instante aceptó la eriza complacida por sus cortas palabras pero que a la vez eran llenas de valor para ella.

— Te amo. — Comentó feliz.

— Y yo a ti.


	2. Quedate conmigo

****Aclaraciones de Escritura:****

"Amor".- Pensamientos de los personajes.

 _"Amor"-_ Diálogo.

 **2° Capitulo: Quedate conmigo.**

Caminó más hasta donde le llegara la rapidez de sus piernas. Sonic había programado una nueva cita con ella ese fin de semana. El sábado. Cosa que la alegró mucho.

A pesar de ser un erizo completamente difícil, de una u otra manera había ganado su atención después de tantos intentos. Aunque claro, el último consistía en la madurez de si misma, ya que eso lo atrajo principalmente.

"Partida ganada". Sonrió ante tal pensamiento sin dejar de correr descalza. Su hora se había atrasado junto con su cita, por más que se organizara de estar lista hace dos horas, por algún motivo, lo falló.

Entró al restaurante donde habían acordado hace días para caminar colocándose sus zapatillas mientras que lo visualizaba de lejos. No sabía que emoción demostrar en cuanto le vea. Pero optó en darle una sorpresa escondiéndose detrás de la estatua que ahora los separaba.

"Muy bien ahí...

— _No tienes porque llorar. Pronto todo esto pasará. Además, si te sirve, cualquier chico se moriría por tenerte como novia_.— Escuchó a su novio, hablar con la ardilla de una manera muy comprensiva, un tanto más que amistosa.

Miró con cuidado tratando de no descubrirse a ella misma, observando como Sonic la abrazaba con dulzura mientras que Sally colocaba su rostro en su hombro correspondiendo aquel abrazo.

— _¿Incluyendote?_

El erizo azul se quedó callado por un par de segundos. Sabía que él ya era de alguien más, pero su mejor amiga necesitaba apoyo sea cual sea.

— _Incluyéndome._

La contestación final de Sonic, la hizo destrozarse en cuestión de microsegundos conforme se quitaba nuevamente sus zapatillas a la vez que retrocedía hacia atrás con lentitud. Tenía que asegurarse que sus piernas respondieran a su mente.

Topó con un mesero, quien le preguntó si estaba bien. A lo cual ella no respondió, solo giró su cuerpo hacia la dirección de la salida, para regresarse por donde había venido.

— _Gracias Sonic, enserio. Bueno, deja te dejo antes de que llegue tu novia. No quisiera ser una entrometida entre ustedes dos._ — Agradeció para tomar su bolso de la mesa donde se encontraban y así salir más tranquila, dejándolo solo.

Sonic se sentó a esperar a Amy, era raro que no llegara, habían pasado más de 30 minutos, y si la conociese, podía asegurar que ella jamás llegaría tarde a una cita. Menos en la primera que tienen después de un tiempo. Una hora había pasado, y aun no había señales de ella. Decidió preguntar a un mesero que pasaba por allí.

— Si, chocó conmigo hace más de un rato, estaba llorando la señorita, parece como si el que la conociera la lastimara de la peor de las maneras existentes.— Informó tomando nuevamente su camino.

El oji-esmeralda se levantó a velocidad instantánea para salir corriendo de allí. Si su lógica era correcta, suponía que escuchó la conversación que tuvo con Sally.

"¡Demonios Amy!"

Entró a su casa sin tomar el tiempo de tocar el timbre. Sabía que ella se encontraría llorando en su habitación nuevamente por su culpa. Entró al cuarto de la eriza, quien yacía dormida con las mejillas aun empapadas, indicándole que no llevaba mucho de quedarse dormida. Se acercó lentamente al borde de su cama, para contemplarla por unos instantes.

— _¿Sigo sin hacerte feliz verdad?_ — Susurró sin la espera de una respuesta mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su frente, para así comenzar a dar vuelta para salir.

— _¿Sonic?_ —

La voz aun quebrada de su novia lo hizo detenerse antes de dar un pie fuera de su habitación. Giró su rostro para mirar sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban aun cristalinos. No la culpaba por eso, tenía la libertad de creer lo que había visto y escuchado.

— _Perdona la escena que viste entre Sally y yo. Tienes el derecho de no verme más. Solo me alejaré si así lo deseas._

No hubo contestación ante aquello. Pero ella sabía que no podía dejarlo ir, se sentía destrozada y era obvio que debería de estarlo, pero no importaba que pasaba, ella está enamorada de él y no podía dejarlo ir. Lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda con fuerza, no quería que la dejara por nada.

— _¡No te vayas!_ — Gritó en desesperación.— _No me importa de que te guste otra._

— _Amy..._

— _Yo te quiero a ti, y haré que me quieras a mi también, no importa lo que sea que tenga que hacer.— Confesó para que Sonic se volteara nuevamente a verla con un ceño fruncido._

"¿Para que te quiera?" Pensó el erizo con un poco de gracia. Era cierto que ya no la quería porque sus sentimientos crecieron convirtiéndose en amor. Miró con una sonrisa a su novia, quien aun no entendía el concepto de lo que sentía por ella. Podía ser la eriza más imperfecta para todo el mundo, pero para él ella era la perfección a su punto de vista.

Agachó un poco más su cabeza, de acuerdo a la diferencia de sus estaturas, para así poder depositar un beso apasionado donde le demostraría lo cual tan enorme se había convertido su amor.

— Me has atrapado ya, Amy Rose.


End file.
